


Two Hundred

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: Martha Jones soon to be Martha Jones-Smith was worried as she stood at the back room of the small church with her mother. Two hundred guests were waiting on the other side of the door at her mother’s insistence.





	

Two Hundred

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story beyond personal satisfaction.

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. I’ve had requests to repost it so here it is. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

………………………..

 

Martha Jones soon to be Martha Jones-Smith was worried as she stood at the back room of the small church with her mother. Two hundred guests were waiting on the other side of the door at her mother’s insistence. Her mother had been cross when Martha had canceled her engagement to the handsome and successful Tom after meeting Mickey Smith. Everyone had like Tom, but in the end they all accepted that Tom would never understand certain things about their past.

 

Martha smiled briefly at the thought of how perfectly Mickey understood her and the things she had seen. There weren’t any secrets or worries that he wouldn’t accept something. They’d gotten started just having coffee together to talk about their time with the Doctor and it had gone from there. Now that she had Mickey, Martha couldn’t understand how she had thought it possible to be happy with someone she couldn’t talk about those things with.

 

Two hundred guests, Martha bit her lip and the number two-hundred just seemed too much. She was certain that something would go wrong and all those friends and distant family members would get caught in the middle. She should have taken up Mickey’s offer of running off together when she had the chance rather than wanting to have a wedding with guests and potential alien invasions. Martha took a deep breath to calm down, Jack wouldn’t let anything ruin her wedding. He was in the front row and she knew he had Torchwood scanning the area.

 

Mickey Smith moved to the front of the church to stand by the altar with everyone smiling up at him. Two-hundred people staring up at him while he married the most wonderful, gorgeous woman he had ever known and worried about an alien invasion. Then he saw them and blinked. He chuckled softly as from the front row, right next to Jack Harkness, Rose and the Doctor waved at him.

 

“Do you have an invitation?” he asked softly with the most serious expression he could manage.

 

Rose giggled as the Doctor held up the Slightly Psychic paper that looked like one of the invitations, but Mickey knew better.

 

“Want us to go?” Rose asked in a soft teasing tone.

 

“No,” Mickey shrugged and tightened the sleeves of his tux. “If we had known where to send an invitation we would have. I think we can manage two-hundred and two guests.”

 

“Nope,” The Doctor replied with a grin and popping the p. “Two guests canceled, just two-hundred.”

 

“Oh that’s good,” Mickey said with a smile as the music started. “That means you can have some cake after all.” He grinned evily for a moment before turning his focus to the aisle.

 

“You weren’t going to let me have cake?”

 

“Doctor, quiet, here comes Martha,” Rose scolded softly in a familiar tone.

 

“But Rose! Mickey said-”

 

“Shhhh!”

 

“But-”

 

“Not now, be quite.”

 

Martha glanced over at them as Rose shushed the Doctor and smiled softly. Rose gave her a smile and an apologetic shrug while the Doctor grinned.

 

“Not now, be quiet.”

 

Martha glanced over at them as Rose shushed the Doctor and smiled softly. Rose gave her a smile and an apologetic shrug while the Doctor grinned.

 

“You can have cake,” Martha whispered as Mickey took her hand and lead her to the front of the church. Behind her she heard her two extra guests again: the Doctor celebrating cake and Rose making him be quiet. Smiling, she took Mickey’s hand and turned her attention to the priest. She could worry about the two-hundred guests later, this moment was her and Mickey’s.


End file.
